elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mead Hall Massacre
The Mead Hall Massacre is a quest in . Background The Thirsk mead hall was attacked by a monster called the the Udyrfrykte. The creature struck without warning and killed everyone it could. Svenja Snow-Song was able to drive the beast away with her arrows, but fears that it will return, and asks the Nerevarine to slay it. Overview *Enter Thirsk mead hall anytime during or after the quest "The Skaal Test of Strength," to find it destroyed. *Talk to Svenja Snow-Song, to find out what happened. *Loot the bodies in Thirsk. (Optional) *Find the Lair of the Udyrfrykte on eastern shore of Lake Fjalding. *Slay Udyrfrykte, and loot it's heart to show as proof. *Return to Svenja Snow-Song. **She will take the heart of the Udyrfrykte. **Discuss Thirsk's founder, Hrothmund the Red. *Go to Hrothmund's Barrow. **Gain entry by using the code word "Ondjage". **Activate the axe of Hrothmund inside the tomb. *Return to Svenja Snow-Song to receive the Clanbringer, and to be named the new Chieftain of Thirsk. Walkthrough Attack on the Mead Hall At some point during or after the quest "The Skaal Test of Strength", the Nerevarine may come upon the mead hall of Thirsk near the eastern shore of Lake Fjalding, south of Skaal Village. If they enter, they will find a scene of utter carnage, with all of the patrons dead, except for a sole survivor named Svenja Snow-Song. Upon talking to Svenja, she will tell the Nerevarine of a monster called Udyrfrykte that came and attacked the mead hall without warning. She implores the Nerevarine to find the monster and slay it, as she worries it will return. Paws of the Wolf Runner The Nerevarine should take the time to loot the bodies in Thirsk before heading out. The unique boots, Paws of the Wolf-Runner, can be found on the body of Thirsk's chieftain Skjoldr Wolf-Runner. This will be the only chance to acquire these boots, as the bodies will disappear once Thirsk is repaired. Slay the Monster The Udyrfrykte can be found in its lair, a small ice cave on the eastern shore of Lake Fjalding just west of Thirsk. Inside the cave the Nerevarine will find the hideous green eyed, fanged troll-like monster wielding a severed leg as a weapon, presumably from one of the unfortunate patrons of Thirsk. The Udyrfrykte isn't the toughest opponent encountered, but the Nerevarine will need to be cautious, as it is still quite powerful. Once the Udyrfrykte is slain, retrieve it's heart to show as proof that the he will never threaten Thirsk again. The Nerevarine can also loot the Udyrfrykte's corpse for the severed leg to use as a rather unique one-handed blunt weapon. Return to Thirsk Upon returning to Thirsk the Nerevarine will find the place boarded up and Svenja standing outside. When engaging in conversation with her, she will take the heart of the Udyrfrykte, then ask the Nerevarine perform another task. She will ask them to go to the tomb of Thirsk's founder, Hrothmund the Red, and place their hands upon the legendary axe found within. Svenja will then mention that she will begin repairs on Thirsk while the they are away. Blessing from Hrothmund Hrothmund's Barrow is located in Hrothmund's Bane, a large stone dolmen far to the northwest of thirsk in the Moesring Mountains, south of Castle Karstaag. Hrothmund's Bane will look like the outline a wolf on the local map. The entrance to the Barrow can be found in the 'eye' of the wolf. Once at the barrow the Nerevarine must speak the name of the beast that killed Hrothmund in order to gain entry. If they talked to Louis Beauchamp at the Ald'ruhn Mages Guild during the quest "The Patchwork Airship", they would know that the code word is "Ondjage". Once inside the barrow, the Nerevarine will face opposition from a draugr and a bonewolf, and must slay them. Upon approaching the axe of Hrothmund they will discover that it is lodged in a stone, and can not be picked up. However they can interact with the axe to commune with the spirit of Hrothmund, and utter their intention to rule Thirsk and its people. If Hrothmound's spirit approves, the Nerevarine will receive a blessing that will grant 5 points Sanctuary and Frost Shield. Chief of Thirsk When the Nerevarine returns, the mead hall will have been repaired, and they will be named the new Chief of Thirsk. In the quarters upstairs they will find a gift from Svenja Snow-Song, Clanbringer; a blade with magical effects. If they take the time to visit Bereditte Jastal, they will receive a copy of Thirsk, a History -- Revised, which will include a section about the new chieftain. Journal Trivia *Some aspects of this quest are evocative of elements present within the Anglo-Saxon epic, Beowulf. **The Udyrfrykte parallels Grendel, the troll-like creature that attacked Heorot, the mead hall described in the epic. **The Udyrfrykte, like Grendel was defeated by a hero from a foreign land. **The Severed Nord Leg the Udyrfrykte uses, may be an allusion to the arm the hero Beowulf severed from Grendel. **Thirsk's founder Hrothmund shares the name of one of the sons of the epic's King Hrothgar. **The Clanbringer may allude to Nægling, a sword gifted to Beowulf. *In the Hero of Kvatch may encounter an allusion to this quest in "The Horror of Dive Rock". **If the Hero explores a camp high in the Jerall Mountains, they may find a journal written by Svenja's husband Agnar, which includes a short passage referring to events in this quest. **They can encounter the Uderfrykte Matron nearby, an allusion to Grendel's mother. **If the beast has been slain, they will discover upon looting her corpse, the remains of Svenja Snow-Song. ru:Резня в Медовом зале